Back to infancy
by shamrock1787
Summary: Bella has an accident making her mentally about two years old. The Cullens are left to deal with a toddler Bella and some embarrassing moments ensue. R/R Rated T for safety, but I think it's probably more of a K .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first story, so please review, but be nice in your criticisms. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
**

EPOV

I ran through the hospital doors with my family on my heels. I knew I was going just a bit too fast, but I needed to get to Bella NOW. Carlisle was waiting for me outside of the room, and I nearly shoved him out of the way but he grabbed my arm.

"Edward, wait." I glared at him, my patience waning. "You need to know something before you see Bella." I froze and suddenly images flashed through my mind of all the possible outcomes of her accident. When I heard she had fallen down the stairs and hit her head, I immediately cursed myself for not being there to save her. What if she's in a coma, what if she doesn't remember me! I had to see her NOW!

I pushed Carlisle aside and ran into the room. Bella was lying in the hospital bed smiling and me and kicking her feet around. "Eward!" She yelled giggling. I turned around to find Carlisle and ask for an explanation.

"She has some memory loss, Edward. It's a unique case, but it's happened before. She seems to remember people and some things about her past, but she has the mental capabilities of about a two year old. I'm sorry, son." I stared at Bella, shocked. My poor sweet Bella, why did I let this happen to you. Just then the rest of our family joined us in the room and Carlisle went to inform them of Bella's state.

I went over and sat on the side of her bed. She climbed into my lap and snuggled against me. "Mine" she whispered. At least she remembers me. I kissed the top of her head and slowly rocked her.

"Carlisle will she remember?" Esme asked looking over and me and Bella with a loving, but concerned expression.

"In time, I expect she could. We are still doing some tests, but it is possible that this is only temporary." He answered wrapping his arms around her in comfort.

Suddenly Bella looked up at me with worry in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked her.

"Potty." She pleaded. Oh. I looked at Alice for help. She giggled at my horror struck expression and bounced over to us, picking up Bella from my lap and twirling her around.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you."

"Tank you Ali." She laughed smiling at Alice.

"Well this is going to be weird" Emmett said, shock and amusement written all over his face.

When we finally got home, Alice immediately took Bella upstairs for a bath, to get off the hospital smell, according to her. The rest of us settled down in the living room to discuss this problem, but ended up merely sitting in an awkward silence. It was soon interrupted by a shriek and a very naked Bella running down the stairs with an annoyed Alice hot on her heels.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alice screamed.

"NO, NO BATH" Bella yelled, trying to hide behind a plant. I looked back to my family to see them all speechless, until Emmett suddenly broke the silence with a loud laugh shaking the house.

I didn't know what to do, I tried to avert my eyes, after all, you shouldn't see your girlfriend naked for the first time when she thinks she's a toddler. Unfortunately, that plan didn't work out.

Bella flew over to me and threw herself onto my lap, clutching to my shirt, and curling herself into me as much as possible. "Help, no bath, Eward"

Alice rounded the couch and pulled Bella off of me and streaking back up stairs, leaving me in a shell shocked state on the couch. We all listened to Alice struggling to get Bella into the bath upstairs without hurting her. When there was a splash, we knew she'd been successful. At least we thought so, but then Alice screeched and we heard Bella giggling. "Ali take a bath too" she giggled. Everyone head turned towards the top of the stairs at this proclamation. Then Esme stood and hurried up the stairs.

A half hour later, Esme returned carrying a PJ clad Bella followed by an irritated but now dry Alice. Esme placed Bella on the couch between me and Rosalie, who surprisingly didn't sneer at Bella, but just gave a small smile. Bella smiled back at her, and then seemed to take in her form.

"Whas that?" Bella asked poking Rosalie's chest. Rosalie gasped. Alice giggled along with Esme and all the men laughed. Emmett took the initiative to answer her question.

"Those are boobies, Bella" He nearly yelled, still laughing loudly. Bella looked confused for a moment and then looked down at herself.

"Boobies?" she whispered to herself. Then she grabbed her left breast through her shirt and jiggled it in her hand. "Boobies!" She laughed. Everyone laughed with her, until she turned to me. "Eward, boobies?" She said smiling at me and indicating that I should touch her. She seemed to think that her body had a toy attached to it that she should share. I gaped at her and then shot a look at Emmett who once again broke out in loud guffaws.

"No Bella, it's not proper." I said. She suddenly looked very sad. Her bottom lip trembled and silent tears began to fall down her face. She buried her face in her knees and started sobbing.

Rose huddled Bella against her and glared at me. Alice hurried to Bella's side and stroked her back softly. I searched my family's faces for support.

"It's okay son." Carlisle said giving me a reassuring smile.

"She's probably just tired, let's put her to bed." Esme said rising from her seat next to Carlisle and motioning for Rose and Alice to carry Bella upstairs.

She slept forever it seemed, and I never once moved from my place on the couch. I was in shock. What if she never got better? What if she did!? Then the first time I saw her naked would always be in my mind as when she was a two year old. Suddenly my mind froze on the image of her naked form sitting in my lap, clinging to me and pushing her self against me, her chest molding to mine with her breasts squished between us. Jasper shot into the room and gave me a look that said: get your head out of the gutter. I couldn't agree more. I shouldn't be thinking of Bella this way when she's in her current state, or any state, I am a gentleman after all.

I heard some shuffling in the bed upstairs and I knew Bella was waking up. Then there was a gasp and a very soft exclamation of "Oh my God." Alice raced up the stairs laughing.

"Bella's back" she called to me over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright so here's the deal, I really thought this was a good one shot and I still do, but quite a few people have asked me to expand it so I'm making it a two shot, but there's really not much left to write besides the after-incident reactions as far as I'm concerned, so hopefully this will satisfy everyone. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything**

BPOV

I woke up and reached for the clock on the nightstand only to discover that it wasn't there. Opening my blurry eyes for the first time I took in my surroundings. Huh. I was in Edward's room. That's strange; I guess I must have fallen asleep at his house; except, I don't remember actually going to his house.

And then it hit me. The previous day's events crashed down upon me. I was rushing and tripped over Charlie's tackle box at the top of the stairs. After that it's pretty unclear, but then, I remember Carlisle, except my memory of him seems strange somehow. It's like I am seeing him in someone else's memory. It's…wait. OH MY GOD! I remember! I…_NAKED…BOOBIES!?_ "Oh my God." I breathed jolting myself up in bed. I heard a tinkling laugh in my doorway and turned to see Alice.

"You, missy, owe me a day of shopping for that outfit you destroyed in the bath." Alice said pointing an accusing finger at me as she sauntered into my room. I stared at her completely horror struck. "Oh come on Bella, it's not that bad."

I gave her a disbelieving glare, before hiding my face in my hands and muttering, "I jumped into his lap naked and basically told him to feel me up."

"Yes. Yes, you did." Alice said rubbing my back and trying to keep a serious face, but failing miserably and rolling off the bed in a fit of giggles. I groaned and let my head fall back onto my pillows. How was I supposed to face him after that? My self pity didn't last very long, as soon enough Alice's laugh was joined by a loud blasting one that made me hide even further under my covers and pull a pillow over my blushing face. Emmett.

"That was the most action you two have ever gotten together!" Emmett boomed coming into the room with Rosalie trailing behind him. However, I noticed that her usual glare was not on her face. In fact, it looked as though she were trying not to laugh. To round out obnoxious siblings Jasper came into the room.

"I think we were all quite surprised that your action for the evening wasn't limited to men either." He smirked, before collecting his still giggling wife from the floor. At this Emmett laughed even harder.

"Well you can't blame her can you? Rose does have nice _boobies_" Emmett said before poking Rose's chest in imitation of me last night. Rose playfully swatted him away.

"Yes Bella, in the future, please try to refrain from touching without asking." Rose said smiling. She actually smiled, well at least something came out of this epidemically bad experience.

"Bella," Alice said, finally recovering from her fit, "It's really not that bad, I mean, sure we all saw you naked, but it's not like we have photographic memories so we can watch it clearly over and over again for eternity and never forget to hold it over your head for blackmail purposes…oh wait." Alice grinned evilly and I pulled the pillow over my head again as they continued laughing.

"Alright that's enough!" I heard Esme say. I peeked out from under my pillow to see her shooing the others out of my door, but even she had a small smile on her face as she did so. Jacksonville was starting to look really good right now.

"Bella?" I heard the voice of an angel and then my own personal Greek God poked his head around the door frame, cautiously making his way inside.

EPOV

I could hear my siblings up in my room with Bella, but for some reason I couldn't make myself move. I was simply frozen on the couch. I wanted to see Bella, but there was a nagging in my mind. What if I couldn't look at her the same way? Or worse what if she didn't want to see me? The image of Bella's naked body pressing into me once again entered my mind and I had to physically shake my head to remove it. Well, I couldn't put it off forever.

I unwillingly dragged myself up the stairs and down the hall to see my laughing siblings leaving my room, being ushered out by a slightly chuckling Esme. As everyone passed by me I caught slivers of their thoughts.

_Boobies…HAHA, priceless _–Emmett

_Poor Bella, she must feel so embarrassed ­_–Esme

_She's feeling awfully insecure and embarrassed right now, I should probably try to calm her a little ­_–Jasper (I gave him a grateful smile as he passed)

_She's taken this pretty well so far, maybe I underestimated her _–Rose

_Edward, she needs to know you still care about her. Don't mess this up. _–Alice

I took a calming breath and peered into my room to see Bella hiding under a mountain of pillows and blankets. "Bella?" I said leaning a little further around the doorway. I slowly entered the room. I could see her eyes and nose peeking out of a blanket in the most adorable way and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. That was a mistake.

Bella shot up and glared at me. "Don't you dare laugh at me Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" Before she could continue I swept in beside her and held her in my arms. She fought me at first, but eventually just turned her face into my chest. "Oh Edward. I'm so embarrassed. Everyone saw me, and then I…" She started to sniffle and I rubbed her back a little.

"It's okay love," I whispered, "It wasn't your fault. You were sick. It's okay baby." I cooed loving words in her ear until she calmed down. Still clutching my shirt she looked up at me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." I smiled at her.

"Of course love, I know. You don't have anything to apologize for." We lay on the bed with her back curled into my front in silence for a few minutes. I discovered that I didn't feel any strangeness at all, to my relief. She may have been acting like a toddler, but her body, was most certainly a woman's.

"Edward?" Bella said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you like what you saw?" She asked turning around to face me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I just looked at her shocked and speechless. I hadn't been expecting that! How fickle the emotion of embarrassment is!

"Bella you're beautiful." I stated. She sighed and placed my hand on her hip coming in a little closer.

"You've said that before. What I want to know is if you liked my body? Do you think I'm…sexy?" She whispered this last part with a full blush coming over her face. I kissed her on the lips quickly and tilted her face up to mine.

"Bella, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." She snorted disbelieving me, but I was ready for it. My Bella needed to know how much I wanted her, even if I couldn't show her. "It's true Bella. The whole night I …" I wasn't sure if I could tell her, but I felt that she needed to know this more than I needed to keep from being ashamed or embarrassed. "Last night after you went to bed, I kept seeing you on my lap from earlier, and I confess, my thoughts were far from gentlemanly, even though I knew those were not your intentions with those actions. I found myself unable to keep from feeling these urges toward you even when you weren't completely healed yet. You're the only one who can do that to me Bella."

I had been avoiding her gaze, ashamed at my thoughts, but when she crashed her lips to mine, I could hardly ignore her. Pushing aside my better judgment for a minute I rolled on top of her enchanted by her swollen lips and beautiful brown eyes as I looked down at her. She smirked at me, and before I could come out of my dazzlement, she had taken my hand and placed it on her breast.

"Boobies Edward?" She asked playfully, but in a low sultry tone, very unlike the one she used last night. Oh no, This Bella was definitely all woman.

**A/N alright folks, that's it. I hope you liked it, more importantly I hope you thought it was at least a little amusing. If you need to know, Emmett will obviously use the picture in his mind to irritate Edward and consequently Edward will chase him around the house. I thought about writing that, but I really liked ending it here. Since I was so nice and wrote an extra chapter, please review ****:) ****Thanks!**


End file.
